SW Apollyon
category:Limbus *SW Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Can be cleared with a full alliance only taking the Time chest on the 3rd floor. **A group of 12 typically only needs to take one Time chest on the 1st or 2nd floor. **A group of 7 typically needs to take an extra Time chest on the 1st and 2nd floors, but a melee heavy group can get by with only taking one time chest on the first floor. **A group of 4 can clear this by taking 0 time chests and skipping floors 1 and 2 by opening vortex ASAP and going up. The third floor will depend on luck with mimics vs. item/time chests and how much time you have remaining. Keep at least 5 minutes for the final floor if you have 2+ BLM DD or 10 minutes if you have 0 magic DD (to be safe). *Duoed by RDM and BLM, both skilled and quite lucky - the first mimic chest killed opened the portal, and was killed using Chainspell. *The Time chests give an additional 10 minutes. *Drops AF+1 materials for All Jobs *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 40 *'Reward for completion:' Charcoal Chip Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Fir Bholg x10 (Fomor) **About 4250 HP **Galka = PLD, Elvaan = THF, Hume = SAM, Tarutaru = BLM, Mithra = RDM **The Mage Fir Bholg are highly resistant to magic damage. **Each has a chance of dropping an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking by sound. **Uses their respective two-hour abilities once each. **Susceptible to Lullaby, Sleep, and Repose **Summoner pullers need to be very careful, they will link and stay linked at times on pet pulls **Like all Limbus mobs, these have party hate: once aggroed, everyone in the alliance will have hate on the ones that aggro, so a sac puller must drop from the party before pulling. *You can open only one of the three chests. *The Vortex and Chests come from the same race of Fomor, the same race as the person who first entered the zone. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 material (BRD, DRK, SAM, BLM, WAR, BLU, SCH, WHM, ?). Second Floor *Enemies: Jidra x8 (Treants) :::Arboricole Beetle :::Arboricole Crawler :::Arboricole Hornet :::Arboricole Opo-opo :::Arboricole Raven :::Arboricole Spider :::Apollyon Sapling *Killing a Jidra causes one of the other monsters to spawn. *Defeating the large, leafless Jidra opens the vortex (and doesn't spawn a kid). **The large Jidra has the same special attack changes as Cemetery Cherry **Leafstorm dispels all effects including food and gives Slow instead of damage. *The Jidra never drop Ancient Beastcoins, but the others have a high chance to. **Jidra can be sleep with Lullaby. *When all enemies are dead, the Time, Items and Restore chests spawn. You can only open one. **They actually appear farther south than shown on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and an AF+1 material (RNG, WHM, SMN, BLM, WAR, COR, DRG). Third Floor *Enemies: Armoury Crate x8 (Mimics) **Often drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **They only aggro when someone clicks on them to determine whether they are mimics or real chests. They are passive otherwise. *Defeating one of the Mimics opens the vortex. *The Time, Items and Restore chests are hidden among the Mimics. You can open all three. **They are randomly distributed--they are not in the places marked on the map. **You can't tell which chest it is which without opening it; they all look like Items chests. *Note: Mimics have the Draw In ability, so trying to use a SMN and a pet to find the real chests won't work. **It has been reported that Draw In only works within 20'. * Death Trap (AoE Stun and Poison) has a huge range (>31'). This ability has a somewhat lengthy activation time, so it is easy to stun it. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, 0-2 AF+1 materials (WAR, NIN, DRG, BLM, SAM, WHM, BLU, SCH) and a synthesis material (Oxblood, Shell Powder, Light Steel, Clot Plasma, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Air Elemental x3 :::Dark Elemental x3 :::Earth Elemental x3 :::Fire Elemental x3 :::Ice Elemental x3 :::Light Elemental x3 :::Thunder Elemental x3 :::Water Elemental x3 :*Often drop an Ancient Beastcoin :*They are susceptible to melee damage, unlike normal elementals. That being said, they still have a higher resistance than normal non-elemental monsters to melee attacks. :*Elementals of the same type link, and will link from a very large distance. They also aggro to magic and have shared party hate. :*A safe place to camp is the northeast corner near the exit portal where the final chest spawns. :*The Dark Elementals are resistant to Lullaby and Repose, and immune to Sleep. :*The Light Elementals are immune to Lullaby and Repose, but susceptible to Sleep. *Defeating the Elementals corresponding to the in-game day that you entered this floor on (tested on 07/19/09 by killing Dark Elementals after day changed to Fire) causes the final chest to spawn at the exit. *The final chest has 4-5 Ancient Beastcoins, ~2 AF+1 materials (THF, BST, MNK, RDM, PLD, PUP, DNC), a Charcoal Chip and a possibility of a Metal Chip.